


Waiting to be found

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, possible secondhand embarrassement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: A coincidence causes both, reader and Frodo, to finally confess their feelings for each other.





	

Carefully, you put the cupcakes in a small basket, covering it with a napkin. You had spent your afternoon on baking, a little ashamed to visit your friend with empty hands. He wouldn’t mind, he was too polite to expect anything, but you felt better when you brought baked goods with you.

It would be a surprise, your tonight’s visit. You had not said a word when you saw Frodo the other day, but the two of you were best friends since being young and so, unexpected visits was something that happened quite frequently.

You always enjoyed being around Frodo. He was a kind soul, helpful and friendly. Regardless of the topic of your conversations, Frodo and you would stay for hours, simply talking, often times seeking an advice from one another.

He was a valuable friend of yours and lately, you had realized that he was someone you would love to be for the rest of your life. You had yet to confess your feelings, worrying that it might ruin what you had now, that Frodo would not reciprocate your feelings. That would break your heart, but you knew that keeping it inside would do you no good, either.

So, you had decided that a move needed to be made, whether it would turn out fortunately or not.

You grasped the basket firmly and told your parents where you were going. They wished you good evening and you stepped out of your house, heading slowly to Frodo’s. You only hoped his uncle would be out or busy with something. Bilbo was odd, sometimes, and the fact that he might walked on while you were admitting your feelings stressed you out very much.

Taking deep breaths and careful steps, you were steadily approaching Baggins’ house. You tried to remain calm, not wanting to give away your shaken state because Frodo would notice immediately and probably ask thousands of question. You wanted for your confession to be as natural as it could, not forced from you.

Balancing the basket in one hand, you pulled on the door bell, knocking on the door as well, just to be sure both hobbits would hear. You heard a footsteps and a moment later, the door swung open, revealing Bilbo with suspicious expression. you assumed he was expecting Merry or Pippin, or both.

“Y/N!” he called, his lips forming into a happy smile, “What a delightful surprise. Come in, dear, come in!” he ushered, stepping aside to let you in and with a warm smile you did, heading to the kitchen to put your basket on a table.

“Is Frodo home?” you asked, moving around the kitchen to take out a plate. You were familiar with every place there, having been there countless times.

“Yes, yes, he is. Am I seeing correctly that you baked your delicious lemon-honey cupcakes?”

“Yes, Mister Bilbo, those are lemon-honey cupcakes, indeed.”

“Oh, you have just made my evening a lot better,” he said with a joyous laugh and promptly snatched one tidbit from the plate.

Praising your talent, Bilbo returned to whatever task he was busy with, saying that you should just go to Frodo’s room since he didn’t show up yet.

As you were said, you did, feeling your heart beating faster and faster with every step that was bringing you closer to Frodo’s room. There was a soft sound coming from behind closed door and you guessed Frodo was humming to himself. It piqued your curiosity and you wondered what was consuming all his attention that much that he did not noticed you had come.

You paused in front of his door, chewing on your lip, looking for decent words to verbalize what you felt. Nothing seemed right and so you decided that you would just say it when you’d deemed the moment fit.

You knocked on the door few times, hearing a shuffling inside as Frodo came to the door.  He opened it just enough to see who was knocking and you quirked your brow at his suspicion.

“Y/N!” he exclaimed, surprised but cheerful, “good to see you! Do you, perhaps, fancy a walk?”

“Are you hiding something from me, Frodo Baggins?” you teased, trying to look over his shoulder but Frodo cleared his throat, drawing your attention. You noticed that his cheeks were tinted with pink, a sign of embarrassment.

“No, of course not! I proposed a stroll only because the weather is lovely today and we should take an advantage of it!”

“The evening is getting quite chilly, Frodo. May I come in?” you asked, feeling your nerves growing. Why was he not letting you in? What was he keeping away there?  

Frodo grimaced a little, the blush on his face reaching his ears. However, with a sigh, he pushed the door further and waved his hand, inviting you in.

Hesitantly, you entered the room. Frodo closed the door after you walked in but remained there, leaning against the wood.

You, you were stunned. Since last time you were in his room, it seemed that Frodo did nothing but draw. Maybe he hid his drawings when you were supposed to visit, you didn’t know. But now, as you looked at all of them, you could not find proper words to describe how beautiful and detailed they were.

There were drawing of every part of Shire, from different perspectives; portraits of Merry, Pippin and even Sam. A scene with Gandalf and his fireworks. What dominated, however, was you.

You on the market. You, sitting on a bench in front of Bilbo’s house. You with a handful of flowers. You, smiling at someone, you, reading a book, you while baking.

And few sketches of Frodo and you – holding hands, sitting by the fireplace, kissing.

_Kissing._

Why would Frodo draw such thing when he appeared to see you as a friend only? Did he imagined it, did he want you to be more than friends?

You turned around to look at him. Frodo’s head was hung low, his gaze was fixed on the floor, his face as red as a tomato.

“Frodo?” you asked softly, still too astounded to even think of something proper to say.

He let out a sound, something between a whimper and miserable whine and you blinked few times, gathering your thoughts.

“Those drawings of me, how long do you do them?”

“For almost a year now,” he admitted bashfully and an “oh” fell from your lips.

“Forgive me. if I knew you’d visit us, I would hide them away.”

“Why would you? They’re beautiful!”  

“Y-you like them?”

“I love them, Frodo. I only don’t understand why did you draw us? I thought I am nothing more than just a friend,” you laced your hands in front of you, playing with your fingers.

“You are so much more than just a friend, Y/N. I simply couldn’t help myself from drawing you.”

“Frodo,” you began, taking few steps towards him. He gave you a quick glance but resumed staring at the floor and so you fought back your own nerves and anxiety and lifted his chin with your finger.

“Do you… are you in love with me? Because I love you, and it would be so wonderful if you did,” you mumbled, forcing a smile and Frodo’s mouth parted slightly as he registered your words.

“Y/N, how could I not? How could I not love you, when you’re so beautiful, so breathtaking…”

You whispered his name, ignoring the way your heart pounded – hard and fast, making your head spin.

There was a change in the air about you – it became palpable, filled with electricity as Frodo finally moved, with one hand cupping your cheek to pull you closer to him. You gladly did so, your eyes fluttering closed when Frodo’s lips met yours, moving slowly, delicately as first, but when you began to kiss him back, both of you gave in to the growing hunger, intoxicated by the sensation of being so close to each other.

And you couldn’t be happier with the outcome of your unexpected visit.    


End file.
